


Random Drabble (for chibitrowa)

by Katsuko



Series: The Drabbles [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes this equivalent trade thing was for the birds. Originally written October 28, 2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Drabble (for chibitrowa)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for chibitrowa in October 2005.

Sometimes this equivalent trade thing was for the birds.

“So... what the hell _were_ you trying to make?” And Envy’s presence wasn’t helping.

“Shut up.”

“No no, I really want to know, Ed-chan,” the homunculus insisted, smirking in amusement.

“And I said shut up!” Ed snapped back. Really, this was _not_ his day.... “Why the hell are you even bothering me in the first place? Don’t you have _other_ people’s lives to make miserable or something?”

“Nope, you’re the only one on my list today.”

“Gee, lucky me.”

“So, really, what was it you were trying to make, pretty?” Envy asked again.

“Well, I was—wait, what did you call me?!”

“Hey, come on! I didn’t go with the short joke!”

And on that note, Envy never _did_ find out what Ed was up to.


End file.
